Please Take Me Home And Keep Me Up All Night
by DragonEggsAndDaenerysTargaryen
Summary: A collection of (usually Scorpius, butn occasionally someone else's) thoughts about Scorpius and Rose's relationship
1. What Makes You Beautiful

What Makes You Beautiful

She's insecure, not that he knows why. She's always turned heads, walking through doors or not. She never needed make-up, not that she actually wore the stupid stuff. He thought she was enough as she was, perectly beautiful, with dark auburn hair, flashing blue eyes and an infinite number of reckless.

Everyone else could see it, everyone else but her, the way she lit up his world like nobody else. Even her mother knew that one flip of Rose Weasley's hair overwhelmed Scorpius Malfoy completely, but to him, the way she smiled at the ground, it wasn't hard to tell, she didn't know she is beautiful.

Sometimes he wanted her to see what he saw, so that she could understand why he wanted her so desperately. Sometimes he would look at her and not believe that she didn't know she was beautiful, but to a certain extent, her innocence accentuated her beauty.

Sometimes he just thought, 'C'mon.' Because she had it wrong, to prove himself right he wrote songs. He never knew why she was shy and turned away when he looked into her pretty blue eyes.

Everyone else could see it, everyone else but her, the way she lit up his world like nobody else. Even her father knew the way she flipped her hair overwhelmed him. The way that she smiled at the ground, it wasn't hard to tell, she didn't know how beautiful she was.

He always wanted her to see what he saw and understand why he wanted her so desperately, he would always look at her and couldn't possible believe she didn't know she was beautiful, but he thought that made her even more beautiful.

She lights up his world like nobody else and he hair still gets him overwhelmed, but when she smiles at the ground, it isn't hard to tell that she doesn't know…well, she doesn't know she's beautiful.


	2. One Thing

One Thing

He's tried playing it cool, but when he looks at her, he knows he can't ever be brave (like the Gryffindors) because she makes his heart race.

She shot him out of the sky and – as the muggles say – she's his Kryptonite. She makes him weak, freezes him, so that he can't breathe.

He can't help but think that something has got to give at some point, because he's dying just to make her see, that he needs her there with him, because she has that one thing.

He wants her to get out of his head; to fall into his arms instead because he doesn't know what it is, but she's got this one thing and he needs it.

And he's been climbing the walls, but she doesn't notice at all, that he's going out of his mind, all day and all night.

He can't help but thinmk that something has to give sometime, because on from day one, he was dying just to know her name and he needs her thaere with him now, because she's got that one thing.

So he wants her to get out of his head, to fall into his arms instead because he may not know what it is but he needs that one thing. And he needs her to get out of his mind and come into his life, because she is that one thing and he needs her.


	3. More Than This

More Than This

He's broken, does she hear him? He's blinded, because she is everything he's ever seen.

He's been dancing alone, he's been praying that her heart will turn around, because as he walks up to her door, his head always turns to face the floor, because he can't possibly look her in the eyes and say to her that when Lysander Scamander opens his arms that night, it just won't feel right, because he, Scorpius, can love her more than that.

When the Scamander twit lays her down, Scorpius feels as if he might just die inside, because he can love Rose more than that.

Scorpius wonder if he was louder, would she see him? He wonder if she would lay down in his arms and rescue him, because he reckons they're the same, she saves him, but when she leaves it's gone again.

When Scorpius sees them on the street, her in his arms, he gets weak. His body fails, he's on his knees _praying _that when Lysander opens his arms and holds her close that night, it just won't feel right, because Scorpius can love her more than that.

When Scamander lays her down, Scorpius is certain he'll die inside because it doesn't feel right to him. He knows he can love her more than this.

Scorpius knows he's never really had the right words to say, but he finds himself asking her to stay, for a little while inside his arms tonight and as she closes her eyes, he prays to every diety he can think of that she will see the light that is shining from the clear stars above.

Because when Lysander Scamander opens his arms tonight, he hopes it just won't feel right, because Scorpius can love Rose more than this. He feels like he's dying inside when Lysander lays her down, because she told him it doesn't feel right, because she knows Scorpius loves her more then this.


	4. Up All Night

Up All Night

To Scorpius, it feels like they've been living in fast-forward, another moment passing by but they've decided to stay up all night.

James' party's ending, but the Hogwarts students feel as if it's now or never, and nobody's going home.

Some muggle singer called Katy Perry's on replay, Fred has the dance floor shaking with good music, but he knows Rose is still wide awake.

He wants to stay up all night and jump around, until she sees the sun, he wants to find Rose and tell her she's the one. He's holding on to this feeling, he won't let it go, because they've got the floor know and they're out of control.

He wants to stay up all night and do it all with Rose.

Nobody cares about the table breaking, they just want to have laugh. Scorpius is only thinking about Rose, he hopes she wants to kiss him back.

Fred's playing Katy Perry again; he has the dance floor shaking, friends and couples going all the way in games of truth or dare. Scorp's still wide awake and he wants to stay up all night, jump around until they see the sun.

He wants to stay up all night and tell Rose she's the one.

He wants to stay up all night.


End file.
